Monkey ReeRee
by BloomBabe
Summary: A story about two girls who get transported in to Middle Earth (gasp). Just a dumb story to pass the time. Will be romance later. The title has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of one! Please Read and Review


I do not own anything from LOTR, but I do own Michelle and Charley Marie and any other unknown characters that decide to make an appearance in my little fiction story. This is just a dumb little story that popped into my mind as I'm sitting at my computer. Please review if you'd like to see more. Feel free to flame, I take this as self-expression!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo was sitting under a tree on day just thinking about everything, Bilbo, Sam, his cousins, Merry and Pippin and Food. He was about to get up to go to his house when a light flashed in front of him, and these two girls popped in front of him.  
  
"Hey," Frodo cried, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
  
The smallest, Hobbit-like one looked at him with stars in her eyes, "WOW, you're hot!!!" she screamed and jumped Frodo, knocking him to the ground.  
  
The tall one pulled her off and glared at her before saying, "Forgive my sluttish sister, sometimes she can't control her self. Anyway, where are we and who are you?"  
  
Frodo took the two girls into consideration. One was tall and looked like an elf, tall with blue eyes and black hair. The other looked like a Hobbit, brown hair and brown eyes and about Frodo's height. The two girls also took each other into consideration. The elf cried out, "Charley! What's wrong with you?! You're short!"  
  
Charley also cries out, "Michelle! You're gigantic! How did we get here? It's weird. I'm hungry," and to Frodo she said, "What's your name? I'm charley and people call me ReeRee or Monkey. I'm usually not this fat but I think it has something to do with the chicken I had for lunch."  
  
Frodo gave her a blank stare and Michelle said, "Hello, I am called Michelle, just, Michelle. Now, can you please tell me where we are so I can get my sister her Ritalin."  
  
Frodo decided to answer the elves question and replied, "You ma'am are in the Shire, the best part of Middle Earth. I am called Frodo Baggins. Now, I have a few questions of my own, who are you, what is an elf doing in the Shire with the fellowship of a Hobbit, how are you two sisters and what is Ritalin?" He gave his wide-eyed stare and listened to Michelle's answer.  
  
"Holy crap! You've got to be joking, How are we in Middle Earth!? That's just fiction! Oh, no!"  
  
Sluttish ReeRee looked at Frodo with admiration and answered his questions, "Well, I think we passed out from that bad chicken, but that doesn't make any sense because Michelle doesn't eat meat, so, I assume we have been transported into one of Michelle's dumb books she so avidly reads and I got the short end of the stick as a short, fat, hairy Hobbit! We were human. And Ritalin is a mood suppressant drug that turns you into a zombie and I DO NOT take, Michelle was joking." She looked at Frodo waiting for his answer. Instead Michelle spoke up once more.  
  
"ReeRee, we have been transported into the Lord of the Rings books. This is Frodo, the Ring Bearer, who has to take the One Ring and destroy it. This is weird I am an elf and you are a Hobbit, a hairy creature who's always hungry and lazy, kind of like you really are." She sat down by a tree and started talking to herself in a strange language.  
  
Charley looked at Frodo for the millionth time and asked, "What is she saying?"  
  
Frodo, loving the attention from this pretty Hobbit girl, answered, "She is speaking Elvish, which, I know how to speak. She is saying, 'Oh God, Oh God, how did this happen? How will we get home? Please let us get home.' She's basically praying."  
  
"Oh, Frodo, you're soooo smart!" she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.  
  
"Well… I guess we had better head back to my hole, Bilbo's probably waiting." He stammered.  
  
Michelle jumped up, "Wait! What are we supposed to do! We have nowhere to stay! No anything!"  
  
"Well," Frodo said, "We have some extra rooms at Bag End, you can stay with me and we'll talk some more tonight, after we eat."  
  
"Yippee!" Charley cried and the followed Frodo back to Bag End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, people I need 5 reviews before I'll post the next chapter. If I don't get 5 I'll probably still post more eventually. Remember I love flames, they give me a chance to see what I need to improve on. 


End file.
